


Peggysous Prompts and Oneshots

by geekruminations



Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Tumblr Prompts, peggysous
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-29 21:39:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 8,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19839010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geekruminations/pseuds/geekruminations
Summary: A series of prompts from Tumblr from way back when. Mostly fluff! Adding my tumblr one shots here too.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt for this one was lipstick.

‘This was getting ridiculous’, Daniel Sousa thought to himself as he wiped off his lips for the third time that day.

He always carried around a handkerchief but now everyday he made doubly sure that he had one with him.

It was all Peggy’s fault.

Her and that damn red lipstick of hers.

The first time she kissed him in the office she wasn’t wearing her signature colour so it wasn’t a problem. But ever since then, she always had her red lipstick on.  
And she had a propensity to sneak a kiss or two when she thought no one was looking.

Daniel didn’t have a problem with it (who would?) until he walked in the break room one day and had three of his agents burst into laughter. Apparently Peggy’s red lipstick had transferred to his lips and he looked…well ridiculous.

Hence the constant need for a handkerchief.

A knock at the door startled him out of his thoughts.

“Come in,” he shouted, expecting to find one of his agents or Peggy behind the door. Instead, Howard Stark strolled into the room.

“Stark?”

“Hey Sousa, what’s going on?”

“Not much. What are you doing here?” Daniel asked a bit accusingly.

“Aww c'mon, can’t I just come and see you?”

Daniel raised an eyebrow.

“Alright, alright,” Howard said, taking a seat in the chair opposite Daniel’s. “The thing is…I’m bored.”

“Bored?”

Howard nodded.

“Look, Stark, I have work to do and…”

“You were looking pretty pensive about something when I came in. Maybe I can help,” said Howard.

“It’s nothing, really…”

“C'mon Sousa, what’s bugging you?”

“It’s just that…it’s silly really…but Peggy keeps kissing me.”

Howard laughed. “I didn’t think you would have a problem with that,” he said, smirking.

“I don’t. It’s just…her red lipstick ends up on my face and I’m constantly wiping it off.”

Howard laughed again. “That must be a sight.”

Daniel glared.

Howard was silent for a moment and then leaned forward in his chair.

“I think I can help you Sousa,” he said.

“Really, it’s no big…”

“I can,” Howard interrupted. “There’s this chemist in my lab named Hazel Bishop. Extremely smart. I will put her on the case.”

“A chemist?”

“You will see,” Howard said coyly. “Time for me to go! See ya soon, Sousa!”

Howard headed out of the room as Daniel rolled his eyes. He didn’t know what Stark was up to but it probably wasn’t good.  
______________________________

A few weeks later, Howard burst into Daniel’s office while he and Peggy were eating lunch.

“What the?” Daniel exclaimed as Howard hurried forward and sat in the chair next to Peggy.

“Howard, what on earth are you doing here?” Peggy asked.

“I’ve got it!” Howard crowed. “It took a little while but I figured out the solution to your little problem, Sousa.”

“What problem?” Peggy asked curiously.

“It’s nothing,” Daniel replied. “Seriously, Peg, I…”

“You keep kissing him and getting your lipstick all over his face,” Howard said bluntly. “I’m sure the poor guy is going through numerous handkerchiefs.”

Peggy blushed. “Really? Is that true, Daniel?”

Daniel nodded. “But honestly, Peg, it’s no big deal.”

“Well I have a solution,” Howard said. “Here.”

He produced a small tube with a flourish and placed it down on the table.

Peggy and Daniel looked at him.

“It’s lipstick!” Howard said excitedly. “No-smear lipstick. You can kiss him all you want.”

“What?” Daniel asked.  
“Remember that gal I was telling you about? Hazel Bishop? She invented it for me. Completely smudge-proof and long-lasting. We tested it.”

“I’m sure you did,” Peggy said as Daniel chuckled.

“Hey,” Howard said, looking slightly offended. “I did go to all this trouble to get this for you.”

Peggy looked at the tube of lipstick on the table.

“And you are sure it works?” She asked.

“Positive,” Howard said, with a mischievous smile on his face.

“Well, I guess it’s worth a try,” Peggy said, reaching for the lipstick. “If you will excuse me, gentlemen.”

Peggy headed out of the room leaving Daniel and Howard together.

“Hey, Stark?” Daniel said. “If this works…thanks.”

Howard smiled. “No problem, Danny-boy. Peggy is really happy with you. And I like when she’s happy.”

“Me too,” Daniel replied. “Oh and Stark? Don’t ever call me Danny-boy again.”

“Alright, alright,” Howard said, laughing.

Peggy entered the room and sat down again.

“Well?” Howard asked.

“Well what?”

“Aren’t you going to kiss him?”

“Really Howard,did you think I was going to do it right now in front of you?”

“Yes,” Howard replied. “I want to see if it works.”

Peggy sighed and got up, heading around the desk to where Daniel was sitting. She leaned down and kissed him briefly.

“Well?” Howard asked.

“I need a mirror,” said Daniel.

Peggy went to her desk and fished out her compact and brought it back.

“Here,” she said. “Although I don’t see any red on your lips.”

Daniel looked in the mirror.

“It worked. Wow!”

“My job here is done,” Howard proclaimed. He strode out the door before Peggy or Daniel could say anything, shutting it behind them.

“I guess it pays to be friends with Stark,” Daniel noted.

Peggy nodded.

“You know,” she said coyly, “I think it might need to be tested some more.”

Daniel tugged on her hand and pulled her into his lap.

“I couldn’t agree more,” he replied huskily, pulling her in for another kiss.

And that afternoon, they throughly tested the lipstick.

Over and over again.


	2. Umbrella

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt for this one was umbrella.

_“I’m just a fella, a fella with an umbrella, Looking for a girl who saved her love for a rainy day.”_

Bloody hell.

Peggy stepped outside the SSR office tentatively and then ducked back in. It was pouring rain and she had forgotten her umbrella.

She looked out at the rain and sighed. She would just have to get wet. Wouldn’t Angie have a field day with that?

As she stepped out into the rain, she felt a tug at her sleeve. Turning back, she saw Daniel standing there with an umbrella.

“What?” She said. She didn’t intend to sound so sharp but she was tired and it was a long day and now she was going to get wet.

She waited for Daniel to recoil from her tone but instead he just smiled.

“Need an umbrella?” He asked. “You can share mine.”

There was something in the tone of his voice that made Peggy’s heart quicken. That was happening a lot lately much to her confusion. Daniel had asked her out for a drink about a month ago and she turned him down. Things had been a little awkward ever since.

“No, really, I can…”

“Get soaked?” Daniel interrupted. “C'mon Carter, it’s a crappy day out. You can head out into the rain and get drenched or walk with me and get home dry."

Peggy sighed and then nodded, shuffling closer to Daniel so that she fit under the umbrella.

“This way, right?” Daniel said, gesturing to the left.

Peggy nodded and they made their way down the sidewalk.

They said nothing at first, both content to just walk along. Peggy adjusted her stride to fit Daniel’s and they headed towards the penthouse that Peggy was still staying in. She had fully intended to move but Angie was having such a great time and Peggy admitted to herself that it was better than the Griffith.

“So…” Daniel started. “Thompson was being an ass this week, wasn’t he?”

Peggy smiled.

“When isn’t he?”

“Good point,” Daniel noted.

They fell into silence again.

“Uhh…big plans for this evening?” Daniel asked.

Peggy looked at him confusedly.

“Plans? Why would I….”

“It’s Valentine’s Day. I just thought, maybe…”

“Oh.” Peggy was silent for a moment while she thought of what to say.

Daniel must have interpreted her silence as anger because the next words out of his mouth were, “You know, it’s actually none of my business and…”

“I forgot,” Peggy interrupted him. “Honestly, it’s not…I don’t…You?” She asked, trying to turn the tables on him. “Do you…have plans?”

Daniel shook his head.

“Girls aren’t exactly lining up to go on dates with me,” he said, self-deprecatingly.

“Oh, well that’s bloody ridiculous, Daniel,” Peggy said, with a huff of anger. “You are a smart, capable agent with a good heart. Girls should be so lucky.”

Daniel smiled. “Thanks Peggy.”

Peggy’s heart did a little flip flop as he called her by her first name.

“Bloody ridiculous,” she muttered under her breath.

“What?” Daniel asked.

“Err…nothing, I…”

“We’re here,” Daniel pointed out.

Peggy hadn’t even realized that they had made it to the penthouse.

She turned to look at Daniel and realized that he was partially soaked. It became clear that he had walked in the rain to ensure that she remained completely dry. It was so like him to do that.

He was so kind and generous and her damn heart was doing that fluttering again and…

Peggy’s eyes widened when she realized what the fluttering really meant. It meant she was glad he didn’t have plans tonight, glad he wasn’t with someone else because despite her fears, and there were many, she didn’t want him to be with anyone else.

She wanted him to be with her.

That thought was like a punch to the gut and she stumbled a bit, trying to regain her footing.

“Peggy, are you okay?” Daniel said, reaching for her arm to steady her.

Peggy nodded, unable to speak. Maybe she mucked it up when she turned him down for a drink but now felt like a second chance and she didn’t want to lose it.

“Daniel…I was wondering…would you…I mean, if you aren’t interested…”

Daniel began to chuckle. “Yes?” He said bemusedly.

Peggy glared at him.

“What?” He asked. “I was just…”

“Do you want to go for a drink?” Peggy blurted out.

She saw the look of surprise on Daniel’s face which morphed into a wide smile.

“Yes,” he said resolutely. “Peggy, I would love to.”

“Tonight?”

He nodded.

Peggy took a deep breath and exhaled.

“I’ll pick you up at seven,” Daniel said.

“Okay,” she replied, well aware that her own face was sporting an equally large grin. “Thank you for the walk home.”

“Anytime Peg,” said Daniel. “I will see you tonight.”

Peggy nodded and then headed inside the penthouse. She only took a few steps before she turned back, watching Daniel start to walk down the street.

“Daniel, wait!”

She rushed towards him and before he could say anything, she leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his lips. She heard the umbrella drop and then an arm went around her and oh god, he was kissing her like his life depended on it and she wanted more.

They finally pulled away and they both began laughing.

“Couldn’t wait?” Daniel teased.

“I think we’ve waited long enough, don’t you?” Peggy replied.

Daniel nodded.

“I will see you tonight,” she said, as she turned back and headed into the penthouse. She was soaked now but for some reason she just didn’t care.

And it wasn’t until much later that she discovered that he lived on the opposite side of town.

A simple walk in the rain turned into a lifetime of love.


	3. Candy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a Halloween prompt and the prompt was: Candy

Surprisingly, Halloween was always quiet around the SSR.

Oh, the regular cops had their hands full with crazy people, but the real threats always seemed to take Halloween off.

Peggy was working the night shift with Agent Franklin, not that she minded. Angie had tried to drag her to a Halloween party so she was lucky that she had to work.

She just didn’t understand the nonsense behind Halloween.

Peggy entered the phone company and made her way upstairs, past Rose who was wearing a little Halloween-themed hat on her head.

The place was deserted and she suspected that Franklin was wandering around somewhere.

As she headed to her desk, she noticed that there was something on it. It was a small tin emblazoned with the words ‘Terry’s’ on it.

She looked around as if expecting the gift giver to appear.

Peggy opened the tin and there, nestled inside, was a Terry’s chocolate orange. She hadn’t had one since before the war and they were one of her favourites.

She peeled back the gold foil and picked up the chocolate orange. Peggy smacked it down on the desk (her favourite part when she was a child) and distributed the pieces back in the box, albeit for one which she ate right away.

Peggy closed her eyes and moaned.

Chocolate, especially good chocolate was something that was still hard to find. She intended to savour every bit.

“Uh, hi.”

She opened her eyes and saw Daniel Sousa standing a few feet away.

“Sorry, I…” she stumbled over her words.

“Do you…do you like it?” He asked shyly.

Peggy looked down at the container and then back up at Daniel. Because of course it was him who left her the treat. He was the only one who cared.

She nodded, unable to speak.

“Happy Halloween,” Daniel said, turning and heading back to his desk.

It appeared Daniel was on the night shift with her instead of Franklin.

Peggy sat down at her desk and watched as he fussed with some papers.

Tears pricked her eyes. He was so kind and sweet and things had been awkward between them ever since he asked her out. She hadn’t meant to turn him down but she was startled by his request and she was finding out that while she was adept in all things spy related, when it came to personal matters she was often out of her depth.  
Picking up the tin, she walked over to Daniel’s desk.

“Daniel?”

He turned and stood, one hand on the desk for support.

“Yes?”

“Do you…do you want one?” She said, holding out the tin in front of her.

Daniel shook his head.

“No, that’s okay. It’s for you.”

“Where are earth did you get this?”

“My secret,” Daniel replied, a twinkle in his eye.

Peggy put the tin down on the desk and moved closer.

“I don’t have anything for you,” she admitted.

“That’s okay, Peg, really. I just saw it and thought of you and…”

His words were cut off by the press of her lips to his.

She felt his hand go around her waist and he tugged her closer as the kiss deepened.

Finally, when they pulled apart, Daniel looked at her quizzically.

“What was that for?”

“Because it’s Halloween,” she said resolutely. “And because I would love to have a drink with you Daniel and I’m sorry I mucked it up before but…”

He kissed her again, his hands threading in her hair and she couldn’t help the moan that escaped her lips.

When they had disentangled themselves from each other, they both chuckled nervously.

“So, I guess this means…”

“That you will be taking me for drinks sometime, Daniel?”

“How about breakfast?” He blurted out. “When we are done our shift?”

“I would like that very much,” Peggy replied, a smile growing on her face.

She looked at this man, this sweet man who had gone out of his way to make her day that much better and she knew that she was opening a new chapter in her life. And surprisingly, the thought didn’t scare her at all.

Peggy leaned forward and pressed another quick kiss to his lips.

“Happy Halloween, Daniel.”

“Happy Halloween, Peggy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HISTORICAL NOTES  
> Terry’s chocolate orange was created in 1932 in York, England. During World War Two, production of it and other products were halted and the factory was taken over and used to manufacture and repair aircraft propeller blades. There was still rationing after the war because of limited imports of raw cocoa but Daniel still got his hands on one of them anyway. :)


	4. Sweet As Honey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another Halloween prompt. The prompt is: Bit-O-Honey.

“What are you doing?”

Daniel looked up from where he was seated on the floor.

“I’m sorting the candy.”

“What?” Peggy asked, as she settled down beside him, having just put Michael to bed.

“Michael is too little but you have to sort the candy into piles.”

Peggy looked at him bemusedly.

“What this something you did as a child?” She asked.

Daniel nodded.

“Okay, so explain what the different piles mean,” Peggy said.

“Well I figured I’d split up the candy so that we can give a little bit to Michael at a time. We aren’t going to let him eat all of this.”

“Good point.”

“I put apples in one pile.”

“Apples?”  
“I know,” Daniel replied with a grimace. “Apples are good but not for Halloween.”

Peggy looked at her husband and smiled. He was really involved in this Halloween thing.

“These piles are candy I know Michael likes,” Daniel said, pointing to several piles on the floor.

“What about these?” Peggy asked, pointing to several red and yellow packages on the ground.

“Ugh, those are Bit-O-Honeys,” Daniel said, making a face. “I know Michael won’t like those.”

“How come?”

“They do not taste good at all. Trust me.”

Peggy reached for one, unwrapping it. It was a long bar of taffy. She pulled off a corner and tasted it.

“Huh,” she commented, reaching for another piece.

“Wait, do you like that?” Daniel said, incredulously.

“It’s not bad,” Peggy replied, as she chewed another piece.

Daniel chuckled.

“Fine, that can be your pile,” he said, pointing to the stack of Bit-O-Honeys. He shuddered as he watched her eat another piece.

Peggy surveyed the piles of candy again and a smile crossed her lips.

“Darling?”

“Yes?”

“What’s that pile over there?” She said, pointing to a fairly substantial pile that was under the coffee table.

“Errr…”

“Daniel Sousa!” She exclaimed. “Are you stealing candy from your own son?”

“He can’t possibly eat this all,” Daniel protested. “Besides, I used to give candy to my father when I was younger. I figured I would do the same thing with Michael.”

“You are lucky he’s too little to notice. That’s quite the pile.” Peggy remarked as she popped another piece of Bit-O-Honey into her mouth.

“You are still eating that?” Daniel asked.

“I wanted something sweet,” Peggy replied.

Daniel lunged at her, and the ended up tangled together on the carpet.

“I’ll give you something sweet,” he growled, pressing a kiss to her neck.

Peggy reached for him and pulled him into a sweet kiss that quick grew intense.

Daniel pulled away and Peggy noticed an expression of distaste on his face.

“Sorry, just…Bit-O-Honey,” Daniel said, grimacing.

“Kiss me anyway,” Peggy demanded.

And Daniel did.


	5. Peggy Carter Versus the Haunted House

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another Halloween one! The prompt was: Boo!

Peggy was never that interested in Halloween, even as a child.

But she was learning that Daniel Sousa however, was a Halloween enthusiast.

He told her all about his childhood Halloween experiences and even said he handed out candy last year at his house. He was planning on doing it again this year with Peggy by his side.

All week he had been trying to get her into the Halloween spirit. They carved pumpkins last night and now tonight they were headed to a haunted house.

Peggy thought the whole thing rather silly but she loved watching Daniel’s eyes light up as he talked about the fun of Halloween.

So he convinced her to join him and they took a tour of an old mansion just outside of L.A. that was supposedly haunted. The tour was fun, Peggy had to admit. It was filled with historical information about the house and Los Angeles.

Once the tour was complete, guests were invited to wander along the main floor and check out the rooms.

The tour guy told them to watch out for ghosts and Peggy rolled her eyes.

So there she was, strolling arm in arm with Daniel down one of the hallways. The other tour participants weren’t there and Peggy wickedly thought she could just pull Daniel into one of the rooms for a little fun.

He was looking especially handsome tonight and she couldn’t wait to get home.

Just as she was about to suggest it, a man jumped out in front of her and shouted “Boo!”

In a flash, Peggy had reached for her gun and had it pointed at the man’s head, her hand on the trigger.

“Oh god, don’t shoot!” The man said hysterically. “I’m just doing my job. I’m supposed to scare everyone and…”

Peggy lowered her gun and the man practically sobbed in relief.

“I’m sorry,” she stated as the man nodded and took off down the hall way.

She strapped the gun back into her thigh holster and turned to find Daniel.

He was hunched against the wall and at first it looked as if something was wrong. But on closer inspection she realized he was shaking with laughter.

“Daniel…I…” she started.

Daniel began to laugh harder, reaching up and wiping the tears that sprung to his eyes.

“It’s not funny,” she said, a smile emerging on her lips. She supposed it was a little funny.

Daniel gasped for breath.

“Only you would attempt to shoot a poor, unsuspecting employee at a haunted house,” Daniel said, still laughing.

“Well, I don’t like surprises,” she said firmly.

Daniel reached for her, tugging at her waist and pulling her close.

“I suppose that means I have to cancel next month’s surprise party for your birthday.”

Peggy grinned widely.

“Yes, I think that’s for the best.”

“Let’s get out of here,” Daniel said. “Before we get ‘scared’ again.”

“Yes, I agree,” Peggy replied as they made their way back down the hallway and into the main room.

“You have to admit though, the rest of the haunted house was fun.”

“I do admit it. I had fun,” Peggy said. “But now, Daniel Sousa, I want you to take me home so we can create a little Halloween magic of our own.”

And that was the first and last time Peggy Carter ever went to a haunted house.


	6. Captain America Goes Trick or Treating

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Halloween. I have to admit, this is one of my faves.
> 
> Prompt: Trick or treating (specifically the first year Peggy and Daniel’s children are old enough to go out with either mom or dad)

Peggy sat down on the couch next to Daniel and nervously wrung her hands.

“What’s wrong?” Daniel asked, reaching for her hand.

“Nothing, darling, it’s just that….well…”

“Well what?”

“Michael and I were talking today and it turns out that he wants to be Captain America for Halloween.”

Peggy winced, waiting for her husband’s reaction.

Daniel laughed.

“Is that all? I knew that already Peg.”

“What?”

“Michael told me last night,” Daniel admitted. “I was working up the nerve to tell you.”

“You were…why?” Peggy asked.

Daniel shrugged.

“I didn’t want it to bring up bad memories,” he admitted. “I know you still miss Steve and…”

“Thank you Daniel,” Peggy interrupted. “And yes, I admit I was taken aback at first, but if that is who he wants to be then so be it. I was more worried about your reaction.”

“My reaction?” Daniel asked. “Why?”

“Because it’s Steve and we don’t talk about him a lot and I didn’t want you to think…”

“Peg,” Daniel said, pulling her close to him. “I know you loved Steve. I know you still miss him. And that doesn’t bother me, I promise. And I like the idea of Michael dressing up as Captain America. After all, he saved my life.”

“I know, darling. I’m thankful for that every day,” Peggy replied.

“So Michael will be Captain America?”

Peggy nodded.

“Oh! But I don’t know how to sew,” she exclaimed. “How are we going to do this?”

“I thought we could request the services of Ana,” Daniel said. “Plus, Michael and I already started planning out how to make the cardboard shield.”

“You’re a good father, Daniel Sousa,” Peggy said, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his lips.

“And you are a good mother, Peggy Sousa,” Daniel replied. “Now that we’ve sorted that out, how about a drink?”

“Sounds good,” Peggy stated. “And I will talk to Ana about the costume tomorrow.”  
______________________________________

Halloween night was upon them and no one was more excited than 5 year old Michael Sousa. This was his first proper time going out for Halloween. They attended a Halloween party the year before and he was too little before that.

Daniel helped him dress into the costume Ana lovingly made for him and handed him his shield.

“Ready to go?”

Michael nodded.

“Dad?” He asked.

“Yes?”

“Did Mum really know Captain America?”

Daniel smiled.

“Yes, she did. In fact, she helped train him.”

Michael’s eyes widened.

“Mummy is the best!”

“I would agree with that,” Daniel said.

“I think you two are the best,” a voice came from the doorway.

They both looked up and there was Peggy with a bag in her hand.

“Shall we go?”

“Yes!” Michael exclaimed enthusiastically.

Peggy and Daniel laughed and they all headed out of the room. Peggy handed the bag to Michael and soon they were out the door and making their way down the street.  
They thought it might take a little coaxing but Michael Sousa was definitely his parents’ child. He marched up to the first door, knocked on it and proudly proclaimed ‘Trick or Treat!’ when the person answered the door.

Peggy and Daniel strolled along hand in hand, watching their son revel in the joy of Halloween.

That year, there were ghouls, goblins and witches aplenty on their street, but there was only one Captain America.

And that was Michael Steven Sousa.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last Halloween one. The prompt was: Jack-o-Lantern.

“You want me to do what?”

“Just put your hand in…”

“In there?”

“But it’s so….icky.”

Daniel laughed.

“Really Peg? I’ve seen you come across much worse. It’s just a pumpkin.”

Peggy eyed her pumpkin warily. They had each gotten one and had carved the tops off as Daniel requested. And now apparently they had to scoop out the insides.  
Peggy reached in and felt the sliminess on her fingers.

“Are you sure we couldn’t use a spoon or a ladle or something?”

“Well, I suppose,” Daniel remarked. “But it’s more fun this way.”

“You are kidding me right?” Peggy exclaimed. “Daniel Sousa!”

“My mom always used a spoon but when I was a kid I would do it with my bare hands.”

“Well,” Peggy said coyly. “You are very useful with your hands.”

In a flash, Daniel had her pinned up against the table.

“Want me to show you how useful?” He growled, as he pressed a kiss to the side of her neck.

Peggy shoved him away playfully.

“Now, now, this was your idea. Halloween is coming up and you said we had to decorate these pumpkins for the neighbourhood children.”

“I can’t believe you’ve never done this before,” Daniel mused.

“Halloween isn’t a big thing in England,” Peggy said, shrugging. “Now, get me a spoon and let’s get this done.”

“Yes, ma'am!”  
__________________________________

Daniel couldn’t help but laugh. Peggy approached pumpkin carving like she was on a mission. And while Peggy was good at a great number of things, it turned out pumpkin carving wasn’t one of those.

“It’s lopsided,” he couldn’t help but remark.

“It is not!” She protested, tilting her head to look at it closer.

Daniel came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

“Good job,” he said, murmuring in her ear.

“Yours is better than mine,” Peggy admitted.

Daniel chuckled. Peggy rarely liked when someone was better than she was.

“I’ve had more practice.”

“Well, I suppose mine is a little lopsided,” she said with a sigh.

“Don’t worry, you will get better at it,” Daniel stated. “By the time the kids come along…”

“What?”

“I didn’t, I mean, I…” Daniel stumbled over his words, not intending to reveal so much.

Peggy turned in his arms, wrapping he arms around his neck.

“Daniel Sousa, do you think about us having children?”

Daniel opened and closed his mouth like a fish before finally nodding.

“But Peg, if you don’t want to, I’m happy it being just us too and…”

Peggy cut him off with a sweet kiss.

“Not yet, darling,” she said. “But someday….someday I would love to have children with you Daniel.”

Daniel’s heart swelled and he couldn’t help but lean down and kiss her once again.

“The pumpkins are done right?” Peggy asked.

Daniel nodded. “We have to put candles in them and light them on Halloween night but for now they are done.”

“Good.”

Peggy starting dragging him towards the bedroom.

“Shouldn’t we clean up?” Daniel asked.

Peggy shook her head.

“We can do that later. For now, I want you to show me what those magical hands of yours can do.”

And Daniel did just that.


	8. The Demise of the SSR

He was out of a job.

He had known it was coming for a couple of weeks but it was different when it was all finalized.

His tenure as chief lasted less than two years. The SSR was being dismantled, the government no longer interested in its services, especially since the latest New York fiasco.

Peggy already had a plan. She was working on some secret plans with Colonel Phillips and Stark. He knew what those plans were and he knew there was a place for him but he was unsure about how he felt about the whole thing.

The SSR had been a big part of his life the last three years. It had given him a purpose, one that was now lost. He had been through so much with the SSR. From those early days where his colleagues called him a crip and didn’t give him any respect, to becoming the chief of the L.A. Office.

He glanced outside at the agents milling about and he sighed.

They didn’t know yet. In fact, he was about to go out there and tell them the bad news. He squirmed in his seat at the thought of it. He was not looking forward to telling 10 good agents, several scientists, and Rose of course, that they were out of a job.

The worst part was it was effective immediately. Oh, a few would be tasked with cleaning things up and putting them into storage but for most, today would be their last day.

Daniel was not looking forward to telling them that.

Most would find jobs at the FBI or a police department.

As for himself, he wasn’t sure what he wanted to do.

Part of him wants to take the job with Peggy. Continue to work with her side by side, like they’ve been doing. He can’t argue that they are a great team.

But the thing is, maybe he needed to venture out on his own, find his own thing that he could succeed at.

He sighed again.

He was tired. Tired of the government oversight and interference, tired of dealing with HYDRA or the Council or whatever nefarious organization bothered them that week.  
Part of him wanted to go to work, do his work and then come home and leave it all behind him. One of them had to do it.

And he knew that out of the two of them, he was most likely.

Peggy was all about the work. He loved that about her but sometimes it absolutely consumed her. And she had no problems with that.

But for Daniel…well sometimes he liked to come home and flip on the radio and not think about the things that had happened that day.

He looked at the paper in front of him.

No one, not even Peggy, knew that the FBI offered him a lucrative position being the head of the crime analysis division. It sounded like an interesting challenge and one he would have to talk over with Peggy first, of course.

But the more he thought about it, the more he liked the idea of moving beyond the SSR or the new organization.

It was time for a fresh start.

The good thing was, unlike his last fresh start which landed him here in L.A., this time he would have Peggy by his side.

And that’s all that mattered.

Daniel grabbed his crutch and stood up, making his way over to the door.

This was it.

Time to tell his agents and get this part over with.

He allowed himself one more sorrowful feeling about the fate of the SSR and then shook it off.

Change was upon them.

And for Daniel Sousa, it might just be a good thing after all.


	9. Silent Gestures

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So in the recent chapter of Howling Commandos, @truth-renowned wrote a line about a quiet mine.  
> I totally misread it and thought she wrote a quiet MIME.  
> Which led to a discussion about what Peggy would do if she came across a mime.  
> Here’s what I came up with. :)

They were being followed.

Daniel brushed it off but Peggy knew it was being done on purpose.

Everywhere they went, there he was.

It would have given her an ominous feeling if it weren’t so bloody ridiculous.

They were being followed by a mime.

Daniel and Peggy were enjoying their day off at a small county fair outside of Los Angeles when they first encountered the mime. It made various gestures and Peggy remarked that she didn’t understand the purpose of a mime and wasn’t it just too silly?

The man, in full make up, mimicked tears and put on a sad expression at her words. Daniel laughed and they continued on their way.

And yet, when Daniel bought her cotton candy, the mime was nearby.

And when they strolled through the supposed ‘house of horrors’, the mime was waiting at the end.

At one point, she told him to bugger off but he just smiled and walked away, only to appear a few minutes later.

“Okay, I think you are right,” Daniel remarked. “That mime is definitely following us.”

“It won’t leave us alone,” Peggy replied. “It’s rather spoiling my day.  
”  
“Can’t spoil mine. I’m with the most beautiful woman at the fair.”

“Oh shush,” Peggy said, looping her arm around his. “Now, let’s go this way.”

But which ever way they went, that damn mime followed them.

It wasn’t until the end of the day, that they noticed he had left.

They were just about to leave themselves when a shrill scream pierced through the air.

“My money! It was in my purse and now it’s gone!” A woman nearby screamed.

Everyone checked their purses and wallets and several other women began to shout.

Daniel and Peggy turned and looked at each other, speaking at the exact same time.

“The mime!”  
“Where did he go?” Daniel asked.

“Not sure, but if I were him, I would be heading out of here as I fast as I could.”

“The parking lot!”

Peggy and Daniel raced to the parking lot and scanned it, searching for the man.

“There,” Daniel pointed.

Peggy raced towards the mime, watching as he quickly stuffed items in the backseat and simultaneously starting wiping his face.

“Stop!” Peggy cried as she came closer.

The mime turned and smiled, and made a shushing gesture with his lips before reaching for the car door. Unfortunately that action allowed Peggy to get even closer and before the mime could react, she raised her fist and punched him squarely in the face.

He recoiled and fell to the ground.

“Jesus, lady! Ow, that hurt!”

“So you can talk,” Peggy said, a wry smile emerging on her face. “Get up.”

As the man got up, she grabbed his hands, holding them behind his back. Daniel had arrived with a local police officer.

“Thank you ma'am,” the officer said. “We’ve been trying to catch this guy for a month. He goes around to all the fairs and robs them with a different disguise every time.”

The officer took the mime away and Daniel began to chuckle.

“What?” Peggy asked.

“Only you would punch a mime on your day off. Rose is going to have a field day.”

Peggy groaned. “So will Ana Jarvis. I’m not looking forward to that. How about we keep this part of our day a secret?”

With a twinkle in his eye, Daniel smiled and said, “Okay. Mum’s the word.”


	10. Trapped

Daniel loved New York.

He loved the sights, the smells, the people…it was his home.

And although he had his own apartment, he went and visited his Pai whenever he had a day off.

He could deal with his stupid co-workers too. After Dooley’s death, they seemed to band together more. There were a lot less jokes about his leg and Thompson let both him and Peggy fully participate in numerous cases.

Peggy.

She was there too, looking as beautiful as ever. She was bewitching and it drove him crazy.

He asked her out for a drink and she had turned him down.

Now realistically she could have actually had to meet a friend. He wasn’t stupid, he knew there was a spark between them and it wasn’t entirely one-sided.

But whenever he geared himself up to ask her out again, he couldn’t quite do it. Because a second rejection? That would sting bad. He wasn’t sure he would be able to take it. It’s better not to know, right?

However they were often paired up on assignment together and it made it agony to be so close to her all the time. She treated him like she always did; like a friend and that’s it.

He had no right to expect anything more. She had been in love with Captain America after all.

Daniel didn’t like to think about it but every so often Kreminski and his sneering voice would pop into his head. ‘No girl is going to trade a red, white, and blue shield for an aluminium crutch.’

Subsequently, he began to feel a little trapped at work, at home, hell, in New York. She was everywhere he looked and he needed to get away from that.

So when Thompson offered him the Los Angeles Chief position, he took it right away, without a second thought.

Being on the other side of the country, would help, right?

So he packed his bags, said goodbye, (Peggy was the hardest but he tried to act nonchalant) and headed out West.

As soon as he stepped off the plane, he felt like he could breathe again.

This was the best decision he could have made.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> prompt was: homesick.

Peggy shuffled some papers on her desk and sighed again. She was trying to concentrate but she was getting nowhere.

She stopped and leaned back in her chair.

Why was she so out of sorts?

She knew the reason although the she didn’t want to admit it. It seemed silly really and yet she knew it to be absolutely true.

She was homesick.

This was ridiculous since she lived a mere fifteen minutes away. 

But it was the occupants of the house that she missed, one in particular.

Currently, Ana Jarvis was there tending after Miss Katie Margaret Sousa, who was a mere two months old and the apple of her parent’s eye.

When Peggy decided to return to work, she thought she would have no problem stepping back into agent mode.

But now she found she missed Katie even more.

And what if something were to happen?

She left Ana with a multi-page list of instructions. But Ana didn’t know exactly how Katie loved to be cuddles or that her favourite song to fall asleep to was oddly enough ‘Slow Boat to China.’

Peggy was supposed to a be a tough, strong woman and she supposed most women probably had no problems leaving their babies behind, but she just couldn’t do it.

A glance at the clock signalled that it was 2:30 pm.

A shortened day wasn’t out of the question, was it?

Peggy packed up her things and headed out, stopping briefly at Col. Phillips’ who smiled at her knowingly when she explained where she was going. 

Then it was a short car ride home.

She would have to come up with a reason as to why she was home so early although she suspected Ana would see right through her.

But as she entered the house, Ana was nowhere to be found.

Instead, she heard a low humming from the direction of the baby’s room. Peggy made her way down the hall and opened the door.

A smile graced her lips as she saw her husband in the rocking chair, Katie in his arms.

He looked up sheepishly as she entered.

“I couldn’t get any work done,” he confessed. “I tried but the thought of you not here with her….I trust Ana Jarvis it’s just…”

“She needs her parents,” Peggy interrupted.

“That why you you’re home?” He asked.

She nodded as she crossed the room to the front of the chair.

“Here,” Daniel said. “Your turn.”

Peggy bent down and scooped Katie up who barely stirred at the motion.

“I was homesick for her,” she said. “All at once, I needed to hold her.”

“Some agent I am,” she scoffed.

“Don’t worry,” Daniel replied. “We’ll try again tomorrow. We will get used to it eventually.”

Peggy nodded, smiling widely as she looked at her sleeping bundle of joy.

She would worry about tomorrow later.

Right now, this was right where she belonged.


	12. The Terrible Day

Peggy Carter was having a terrible day.

They had lost their main suspect again, she had spilled tea down the front of herself and she was faced with a bunch of over eager rookies who didn’t know what they were doing, the government oversight liaison was up in her face and now this. They were doing a documentary about Steve and they wanted her to participate.

She didn’t know quite how to feel. She wanted to honour Steve, she knew that, but she also knew that anything she would say wouldn’t get to the heart of who he truly was. Not Captain America but Steve.

The man she loved.

She trundled home, hoping for some peace and quiet.

As she opened her front door, silence greeted her. Thank god.

Not that she didn’t love her husband and child; she did very much. But every once in a while she craved some alone time and this was one of those times.

She entered the house, shedding her jacket and briefcase by the front door and flopped down on the couch.

“Peggy?”

Dammit.

She turned her head and smiled gamely at Daniel as he made his way into the room.

“Where is Michael?”

Daniel came and sat down beside her, pulling her close.

“The Jarvises’ offered to keep him for a few more hours,” Daniel said. “When I spoke to you on the phone, you seemed frazzled. I figured you could use some time.”

She nodded in appreciation and couldn’t help but sink her head onto his shoulder.

Silence filled the room and they both sat there for a few moments, Daniel waiting for Peggy to speak and Peggy figuring out exactly what she was going to say.

She opened her mouth several times but couldn’t put into to words quite how she was feeling.

Instead, a tear rolled down her cheek and then another and soon Daniel was holding her tight as she cried into his arms.

When her tears dried, she straightened up.

“I think I shall take a bath,” she said firmly.

“No,” Daniel replied.

“What?”

“Peggy, what’s going on?”

She looked into his eyes and saw deep concern. She wanted to explain, she really did but she wasn’t quite sure how he would react. Especially when she couldn’t measure her own reactions.

“I just need some time alone,” she said feebly.

“No you don’t,” Daniel commented. “Otherwise you would have pushed me away as soon as you got home. I know something is bothering you and I want to help. Please let me help.”

“I…I…”

Peggy took a moment to gather herself and her thoughts.

“I’ve had an awful day, darling. But none of it really matters but this; there is a documentary being done on Steve and they want me to participate.”

Daniel nodded.

“And you don’t want to do it?” He asked.

“I don’t know how I feel about it at all. I want to do it but how can I really convey who Steve was?”

“You do the best you can, Peg,” Daniel replied. “Talk about who he was, not just as Captain America but as Steve Rogers. Talk about how he impacted you and vice versa. I know it still makes you sad when you think of him and it’s going to be hard, very hard indeed. But I know you can do it. You are Agent Peggy Carter after all,” he finished with smirk.

“That’s Director Carter to you. Actually, scratch that, it’s Mrs. Sousa to you,” she said, a slight smile on her face.

Daniel leaned over and pressed a kiss to her lips.

“Now go take a bath and I will start up dinner,” he said.

“Why are you so good to me?” Peggy asked as she snuggled into him for one last hug.

“Because I love you very much,” he replied.

“I love you too, darling.”

They both stood up and Daniel made his way to the kitchen and Peggy headed down the hall to take a bath. She stopped, turned and watched as Daniel rooted through the fridge, whistling a favourite tune of hers.

Even after several years together, she didn’t quite know what she did to deserve him.But they were together and happy; blissfully so, and she felt quite lucky. And when she really thought about it, she had Steve to thank.

After all, he did save Daniel’s life.

And that’s when Peggy realized what she was going to say in the documentary. She was going to thank him for Daniel, for this lucky gift in her life.

For this man who made her terrible day infinitely less so just by holding her.

She loved Steve and in return he gifted her a life of love.

She couldn’t ask for anything better than that.


	13. Grocery Shopping

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The prompt was: Grocery Shopping

Peggy had to admit that there were certain advantages to living in Howard’s mansion. The food was delicious, her laundry was always taken care of and she never had to worry about household chores or errands.

But she had been spending more and more time at Daniel’s place and he did not have an over eager butler ready to help at a moment’s notice. She didn’t mind doing the dishes or helping to tidy up but today she was doing something infinitely worse.

Grocery shopping.

It was their day off and she had hoped they could spend it together. Of course, she was thinking more along the lines of spending it in bed whereas Daniel mentioned they were nearly out of food and needed to go shopping.

She found herself agreeing, something she did quite often when he gave her that half smile of his. The kisses he placed along her collarbone didn’t hurt either.

So here she was, standing in the grocery store, bored out of her skull.

She thought they would be quick but Daniel; sweet, infuriating Daniel, liked to actually spend time at the bloody grocery store.

He was currently knocking on melons to figure out which one was the freshest. Their cart was loaded down with meat and vegetables and some canned goods.

Peggy estimated that they had already been here for a good forty-five minutes and she hoped beyond hope that he was almost done.

“Bored?”

She was startled out of her thoughts and turned to find Daniel beside her, a bemused look on his face.

“No, darling, I’m fine. Just wondering what I can help with.”

“Well…you could go pick out a couple of avocados,” Daniel replied, pointing to the fruit a few shelves over.

Peggy nodded and headed over. If she helped, then perhaps the process would go faster.

She reached for the first avocado she saw and frowned. It was awfully hard. It then occurred to her that she didn’t know what a quality avocado should be like. She picked up one and then the other; all had different textures that confused her even more.

Damn. She couldn’t even pick out a bloody avocado. She really was quite useless at this.

She felt a hand wrap around her waist and she instinctively leaned back into Daniel’s chest.

“Trouble?” He asked. His lips brushed against her ear and she shivered.

“I’m not quite sure what to do,” she confessed.

Daniel leaned his crutch against the shelf and brought his hands around, resting them on top of hers. He reached for an avocado and placed it in her hands.

“Don’t poke at it,” he said softly. “Just feel it beneath your fingers. If it slightly softens to to touch, it’s ripe. Too soft and it’s overripe. Too hard and it’s not quite ripe yet.”

As she let her hands run over the avocado, Daniel pressed a quick kiss to the side of her jaw. And then another. It was hard to concentrate with him so close, but she managed to pick out two avocados. Turning around, she held them out for inspection.

“Good job, Peg.” Daniel said, huskily. “Those are perfect.”

She shot him a smouldering look as she strutted over to the cart, placing the fruit inside.

“What’s next?”

“I..err..ahh..”

Daniel seemed at a loss for words and Peggy couldn’t help but smile.

“Mangos? Bananas? Passion fruit?” She asked sultrily.

“I think we’re done.” Daniel blurted out, reaching for his crutch and heading for the cart. “Shall we go?”

“But don’t we need…”

“No,” he interrupted. “We’ve got everything. I’m sure of it.”

They headed for the cashier and paid for their items. Daniel barely said a word, as they loaded up the car and headed home. But once the groceries were in the house, he turned and pushed her up against the door, pressing a searing hot kiss to her lips.

It was later, when they were both satiated and Peggy had her head resting on Daniel’s chest that she came to a conclusion.

Grocery shopping wasn’t half bad after all.


End file.
